


Mirage Arcane

by AoiRingo



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Wizards, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Kasuka wanted to join the coven of his village, but something went wrong during his test...
Relationships: Hanabusa Yanagi/Shibutani Kasuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Mirage Arcane

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really, REALLY late Secret Sant gift for @/kasukalovemail (twitter). I'm really sorry for taking so long, I hope you have a nice year and that you can reach all your goals!

When I got home from the market he was sitting next to the window, the wind coming throw brushed his pink hair gently. He was truly a heavenly being, I was not worthy of his presence. He was not part of his world, but I had no idea how to help him go back. On the other hand, he never made or said anything that signaled he wanted to go back since the day I invoked him, and still… I put everything I bought on its place without saying a word, I was so concentrated that I didn’t realize he was standing next to me until he touched my arm. I jumped a bit shocked, what caused some of my magic books to fall, still, I didn’t put any distance between us. His bewitching smile was so magnetic that I could not watch it for more than a few seconds even though we have been in that situation for some days.

It has been a week since he has come to my life. In order to enter to the coven, I had to invoke a demon or an evil spirit. It should have not been a difficult task considering I had all the information regarding my predecessors’ jobs and investigations. The obvious and easy task would have been recreating the same ritual as my father, but I wanted to prove my value and I tried to create from scratch a circle of invocation based on an old legend I found. The ingredients were elementary, almost all of them were primordial on the storage of every wizard, sorcerer or warlock: Sulphur, white ash, a red flower and blood from a goat. Everything was perfect, everything was according to the plan. I set the elements needed, every component was on its place, and the last step was to recite the spell.

At first, everything seemed to be alright: the candles set went out, a sudden light appeared where the invocation circle was placed, and then just a curtain of smoke. After the initial poor visibility provoked by the light and the smoke, I started to see a figure. Too perfect, too well build, a silhouette that could not belong to a devil being or a monster. I started to panic a bit, what if I simply have conjured a random villager… I would end at the stake. I turned to avoid meeting with the humanoid being I have invoked, if they couldn’t see me I would be saved. As fast as I could, I run away and hide at a wardrobe.

I was shaking but I haven’t realized this fact until I was hiding, but it would be fine, in a few moments the being would disappear since it was required a huge amount of power to break the seal of the circle and come out. Five minutes passed, and then ten, and fifteen and… I heard some footsteps approaching my hideout. I prayed to a God I didn’t believe in so that the person to pass by, but they stopped in front of the door, in front of me. I held my breath hoping to become invisible, but the door opened only to reveal an angel. A long pink hair framed a face that I only have seen in the paintings exposed near the church to illustrate the wonders of heaven to the believers, to illustrate how angels lived. For me, they were useful to recognize that what I invoked war not a monster but a celestial being, the most beautiful creature that my eyes have met…

“Are you all right?” the words woke me up from my memory. He touched my face again, and I stepped back. He barely talked with me, maybe because I avoided him, his beauty was overwhelming and I didn’t want either to intoxicate such a perfect creation with my existence.

“I am totally fine, as you can see,” I crouched to pick up the books, but his soft hand took mine before I could.

“Why do you always avoid me, am I that horrible that you don’t even want to look at me?” his voice was soft and tender, a whisper only for me. Like he was putting a spell on me. When I looked at him his eyes were begging for answers. A stunning view that once more I couldn’t handle more than a few seconds.

“I-It’s not like that. It’s just that I am not worthy of your presence,” he let my hand go just to take my face between his hands, forcing me to look at him. Just his touch made me blush, but meeting his eyes was an attack against my wellbeing; his eyes were like magic jewels, a cursed emerald that was trapping me little by little.

“If you were able to bring me here, you are someone worthy of my power,” while he was speaking he was slowly getting closer.

In just a few seconds he was on top of me and I was not able to move. Our lips were almost touching, our breaths were almost the same… I felt how his lips curled into a smile before he kissed me gently. A sweet rush filled my body with that simple gesture. It was true that I had been avoiding him, just because I felt I could not stand next to a creature as beautiful as him, as pure as him, …

I didn't have the slightest idea at that moment, that the creature that I believed it was an angel was, in reality, the creature I planned to invoke…

**Author's Note:**

> Being honest... I quite like this AU and I'm planning to write more about it. Not like a long fic, more like short stories. I was planning to have Minato as an angel, but I was not sure how to include it, that's another reason I want to keep writing about Kasuka wizard.


End file.
